Walri 'R' Us
Walri 'R' Us (also known as Walrus 'R' Us and Wal 'R' Us) is a chain of discount department stores that sell all kinds of stuff located all across many of the Antarctican countries operated by... wait what? Walrus Crime Ring? How did the governments of Antarctica allow this? Who could had caused this? Why, someone with a position of high importance in the BoF must have accepted a bribe from the Walrus Crime Ring using F0()rTh W@lL.exe. Its CEO and president is SuperNinjaWalrus, an Unnderground Clubb Phengin Weekee raider and superpowered ninja of the Walrus Crime Ring. In the United States of Antarctica, there are currently over 100 Walri 'R' Us stores, and the amount of stores is constantly growing both in the USA and in other places, and every day, at least a million penguins and other creatures buy stuff from the Walri 'R' Us stores. Because of that, the Walrus Crime Ring gets a lot of money. There is also a Walri 'R' Us PASCAR team. Formerly, the main rivals of Walri 'R' Us used to be RadEmporium and GoodyMart. However, when SPAM was bought by Walrus101, then it became their main rival instead. Unlike RadEmporium and GoodyMart, Walri 'R' Us is not owned by Bugzy in any way, even the smallest 1% sharehold isn't present. It is 100% owned by SuperNinjaWalrus through the Walrus Crime Ring. All profits go to funding Walrus Crime Ring activities. Strangely, the stores are quite popular. History Creation .]] In 2010, Walrus (character) decided that the Walrus Crime Ring needs a chain of discount department stores to fund it's activities. He told SuperNinjaWalrus to create one, and SuperNinjaWalrus decided to create Walri 'R' Us. Because the governments of the countries of Antarctica wouldn't have allowed a store chain owned by villains to exist, SuperNinjaWalrus used F0()rTh W@lL.exe to bribe Director Benny to approve that the governments allow it. The first Walri 'R' Us department store opened in South Pole City on May 17, 2010. The next one opened in Shiverpool on the next day. Some more stores opened in other cities of the USA soon after that. After that, many Walri 'R' Us stores have opened in many places all across many of the Antarctican countries. Later history In 2011, the walruses started broadcasting Walri 'R' Us ads on the Walrus Radio. They are still doing that, as of right now. On December 11, 2013, the first Walri 'R' Us store in Duck Island opened in New Duck City. Over 900 penguins and ducks visited the store on the same day. In 2016, the Walri 'R' Us PASCAR team was created. The first driver of the team was Asterisk Walrus, but some time later, RacerWalrus became the driver of the team. In the United States of Antarctica, there are currently over 100 Walri 'R' Us stores, and the amount of stores is constantly growing both in the USA and in other countries. In 2017, the walri wanted to build a Walri 'R' Us store in Club Penguin, but they weren't allowed to do that. A few of them later attempted to hack some of the EPF's computers as revenge, but they failed and one of them was imprisoned for 5 years. PASCAR Walri 'R' Us owns a PASCAR team. It was created in 2016, and it was only allowed to be created because Director Benny accepted another bribe from SuperNinjaWalrus. The first driver of the team was Asterisk Walrus, an former asterisk-obsessed spammer of the WCR (his number was 6), but thanks to his atrocious driving, some time later, Walrus (character) invited his friend RacerWalrus to come to Antarctica from the Arctic Kingdom. RacerWalrus came and became the new driver, replacing Asterisk Walrus, who later rejoined the WCR. RacerWalrus' number is 66 and he hasn't won any races yet. List of locations List of Walri 'R' Us locations *United States of Antarctica (many stores) **Anti-Darktan Casino Resort **Shiverpool **South Pole City *Duck Island and the Duckish states **Duck Island ***New Duck City ***Duck City ***Peng City ***Peng Island City **Monitorpig ***Dispoink ***Porkly ***Oink ***Oinkport Oinks **Baaa! ***Grass ***Wool *Andèra (country) **Andèra (island) ***Andera Town ***Las Andera ***Andera Land **Annonia ***Annonia City ***New Annonia City ***Penger ***Pinguville **Noot Island ***Noot City **Motivaro ***Seron **Tempest Island ***Storm City *Many other countries *''Add your country!'' Gallery File:WalriRUs.png|The logo of Walri 'R' Us. File:WalriRUsStore.png|A Walri 'R' Us store in the USA. File:RacerWalrus.png|RacerWalrus. File:RacerWalrusCar.png|RacerWalrus' PASCAR car. File:ASTERISK WALRUS.PNG|Asterisk Walrus. File:AsteriskWalrusCar.png|Asterisk Walrus' PASCAR car. It is actually the same car as RacerWalrus' one: when RacerWalrus became the new driver of the Walri 'R' Us team, the numbers on the sides and the roof were changed from 6 to 66). Trivia *Walri 'R' Us ads are often broadcasted on the Walrus Radio. All the ads end with someone (most commonly Walrus (character)) saying "EXPECT SEALS". *Most of the employees of Walri 'R' Us are penguins, but at least one walrus works in every store. Category:Mafia Category:Shops Category:Walrus Category:Quackerpingu's Articles